Avatar Revival
by ScarletonWhitePetals
Summary: When Camilla Allens, a girl from our own technology-filled modern world, wakes up unexpectedly on Prince Zuko's ship, she has no idea what she's in for, and no idea what she's meant to be: The next Avatar. But in our world, where the art of bending has become extinct, the only way to find her Destiny and save the future, is to live through the past!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! This is my first fanfic in a long while. I was just inspired by the show to write it by both Avatar the last Airbender and Legend of Korra and how they seem to be slowly advancing to our modern times. It begs the question, what would happen to bending in the modern times? I feel like it would die out, and if it did die out, what would happen to the Avatar of modern times in a world with no bending? So, here we go. :) The first chapter is a bit short, but its only a taste of what to come. I will do my best to keep up with chapter updates; I'm thinking on updating at least once a week, but it also depend on how many people want to read it, so feel free to comment, like, follow...all that good stuff! I'm hungry for feedback! Lol. :D_

* * *

The Avatar:

Revival

Book 1: Fire

Chapter 1

A New Beginning

I had absolutely no idea where I was when I opened my eyes. All I knew was that it sure as heck wasn't home.

Wherever I was, it was almost pitch black, except for the small sconced torches on the walls. There was also a feeling of being slowly rocked back and forth. I was on a bed that was comfortable, but very firm at the same time; it felt like a cot.

Feeling heavy and sluggish with sleep, I pushed myself into a sitting position and looked around, scanning for more clues as to where I could be; nothing was familiar to me at all. I noticed that the only decoration adorning the otherwise bleak walls of the room was a deep red tapestry that took up a lot of wall space and had the symbol of a black flame on it in the center.

Where the heck was I? Had I been kidnapped in my sleep?

Before I could contemplate matter further, there was the sharp sound footsteps outside the steel-looking door that I only noticed just then; the footsteps closed in fast and the door was pushed open with obvious exertion. I cringed instinctively, but still felt too groggy to move. A boy who looked to be no more than eighteen, the same age as me, emerged from behind the door. In a less threatening situation, I might've thought he was cute, were it not for the dark, raw-looking red scar that covered one-half of his otherwise flawless, pale face, and the severe look in his amber-colored eyes. He marched into the room without so much as a "Hello", dressed in dark red armor and knee high red boots.

 _What's with all the red…?_ Was my first inappropriate thought. It was _so_ irrelevant right at this moment.

The boy came to a stop a foot or so away from me and I could see that he was mostly bald except for a long black pony tail at the back of his skull. He folded his arms across his chest, looking very much like a parent about to give a scolding. I sat frozen, staring at him with wide frightened grey eyes.

"I want the honest truth," he began in a gruff voice. "Are you the Avatar?"


	2. Chapter 2-A Strange Turn of Events

_Hello again! I haven't gotten many reviews, but I will continue to post anyway! Lol. Thank you so much your support, people who are following my story. Every review, favorite, and follow means a lot to me, and I hope you enjoy this latest installment. :) I will post more soon!_

* * *

Book 1: Fire

Chapter 2

A Strange Turn of Events

So besides the kidnapping, my day started out like any other; I got up early in the morning, got ready for school, etcetera, etcetera. Everything I normally did at the start of the day. But then, just as I was heading out the door, a strange feeling came over me, a sort of dizziness; I gripped the door frame and put a hand to my head. The feeling passed soon enough, but I was left feeling weaker.

"What the….?" I said to myself; the episode worried me, but I brushed it off as nothing and headed out the door.

"You okay?" asked one of my best friends at lunch later on. I had a throbbing headache that had started in first period, and refused to go away; it seemed to only be getting worse.

"I'm… I'm alright…" I answered with more than a little strain in my voice. I held my forehead cradled in my hands, messaging my temples with my thumbs.

"I think you should go to the nurse," replied my friend; her name was Alissa. Her brows were furrowed in concern. I squeezed my eyes shut; the thunderous pain was making it hard to think straight.

"Yeah, you're probably right," I said after a moment. I got up and Alissa helped me out of the cafeteria up to the second floor nurses office. It usually wasn't hard to get there, but in my current state, it was frightening. With every step, my head pounded and the world around me spun. I was clinging to my best friend for support by the time we reached the small room. Going to the nurse never seemed to do much good; the most she did for you was have you lie on a cot. And that was exactly what she did, though this time, it was what I felt like I needed. Alissa was made to go to class, but she did it with no small amount of reluctance.

"Call me later," she implored as she turned to head out the door. The Bell for next period was going off. I sighed, the throbbing in my head refusing to die away. _Maybe if close my eyes, sleep a little._ I did, and it helped a little; at least couldn't see the ceiling spinning above me anymore. A few minutes passed and I could feel unconsciousness closing blessedly in on me as the headache began to dissipate little by little.

But then I heard the voice in my head.

It was a soft, whispered voice of a man I didn't recognize, or see. It was blackness behind my eyelids, but I knew the voice wasn't coming from outside my head. It just seemed unnatural somehow, the way it spoke.

 _Who are you, Camilla?_

I felt confused. Obviously the voice knew who I was; he called me by my name.

 _You already know my name…_ I responded in my own head. It took a minute or two for the voice to answer and I wondered if I hadn't imagined it. But it did answer. _A name means nothing, if you don't know who_ you _are._

 _What?_ I didn't understand what it meant; I knew perfectly well who I was; I was Camilla Allens, high school senior. I planned on going to medical school to be a doctor when I graduated because I liked helping people in need. I was even on the verge of getting a scholarship to one of the most prestigious schools in the area. That's who I was.

Wasn't it?

The voice didn't respond to my question and I felt myself drifting into oblivion.

When I woke again, my headache was gone and the day was almost over; there was no point in me going to class, so the nurse suggested I go home. Sighing, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my older sister's number; she was the only family I had to depend on at this point, since our parents were killed in a house fire six years ago. I try hard not to think about that time.

She picks up on the third ring. "What did you do now Munchkin? "

I grit my teeth in a scowl; I hated when she called me that. "Nothing, Mara. Can you just come and get me? I'm in the nurse's office." I hung up without waiting for a response. I knew she'd come running over apologizing and feeling bad for her attitude when I was calling for her help.

I bit my lip with remorse. _That's a bit harsh._

I felt a single throb of pain throughout my skull. _Who are you?_ Resonated the voice yet again. I clutched my forehead, grimacing. What was going on with me today?

Shaking it off, I went to my locker to get my stuff together and headed outside. My sister was already out there waiting for me in her silver Mercury, sunglasses perched on her blond head. We looked a lot alike, me And my sister, except that she looked like a perfect barbie doll, and I looked…average.

The sight of her brows furrowed with worry brought on a wash of guilt.

"What happened to you?" she asked, well, more like demanded.

I got in the car and shut the door. "It was headache, nothing more," I muttered.

"That's it?" she asked in disbelief. "You had me thinking you had a stroke, or something!"

I shrugged, unable to meet her eyes. "It was really bad." I looked up at her. "I'm sorry for making you worry. I just…I just got a little annoyed, that's all."

She scoffed, "I don't believe you; I've been taking care of you on my own for six years now, you should know by now how worried I get. You had me freaked out!"

"I-I know, Mara…sorry."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

We pulled away from the curb and out onto the road. It was a quiet ride. I really hoped she didn't stay mad; it wasn't like I hadn't done stuff like this before. But I always felt bad afterward.

Mara dropped me off at the house; she had to a few errands to run before she could come home. I decided to give Alissa a call while I had the chance. I let her know that I was okay, and home and that the headache was gone. From there, we started talking about normal things. Well, normal until it got to a certain point.

"Did you see the news?" she asked out of the blue.

"Not lately, why?" I asked. Her tone was worrying.

"Well, you should. There've been a lot of weird things going on lately. Like, there have been these random fires everywhere around the country, and not just in houses, but at parks, and schools, and even a bank, of all places. Police think it might be some kind of cult or mass movement or something."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it has a lot of people freaked out. I'm surprised you didn't hear about it already."

I hadn't been paying much attention to the world around me lately, so tightly was I wrapped up in the bubble of my own life. We got off shortly after that and it was going for eight. Mara wasn't home yet, so I thought I'd go out for a quick walk around the block, being sure to leave a note in case my sister came home earlier. It always helped me clear my head to go for a walk, and I needed to clear my head after all the weirdness of the day. I'd never heard voices in my head before today. Was I suddenly losing my mind? Was I having some kind of early-life crisis?

And then there were the mysterious fires all over that Alissa had mentioned; I didn't know why, but that bothered me a lot. Why were people setting fires in random places like that? We're they trying to prove a point?

I was yanked from my thoughts when my eyes were drawn to a strange figure in the middle of the sidewalk, right in my path. "Nice night, isn't it?" he said in a deep, raspy voice.

I stopped in my tracks, chills rushing up and down my spine. I didn't know this guy, but he gave me bad vibes. "Um, yeah," I mumbled, beginning to step around him. I wanted to get away from this creep.

There was a sudden flash of light and I froze. The man whom I could barely make out in the dim light of the moon was now mostly illuminated by a vivid orange light in his hand. My first thought was that it could a flashlight, but the more I looked, the more unbelievable the sight became; the man was holding _fire_ in the palm of his hand. And I don't mean like a candle or a match or a lighter; he was literally holding a bright, flickering ball of fire in his hand. It was almost like it was alive.

"What…how are you doing that?" I asked, my eyes wide and locked on the little flame. The moment felt so surreal, I wondered if I wasn't dreaming.

The man chuckled. Though the lower half of his narrow face was revealed by the light, the upper half was shadowed by a dark hood. "Wouldn't you like to know little girl?"

I really didn't want to know. I forced my frozen legs to step backwards, but it was hard. My muscles seemed to have gone rigid with fear. I had to do something; I had to stall him. Talking usually helped.

"W-What do you want?" I asked, my voice breaking slightly as I watched the dancing flame. My heart was pounding; was I about to die?

He laughed again, and the sound made me shiver. "What I want, is to let the world know what's coming," he said. And he threw back his hand and swung forward in one swift throw. I screamed and cringed as the fire ball flew toward me, and I waited for the scorching heat of it.

But it didn't come.

I'd closed my eyes in anticipation for the attack, but when I opened them, I saw the ball of flames flickering and hissing in the air, and the strange man was looking on with utter disbelief.

"But…but how did you…" His eyes widened further with dawning realization. "You can't be!" Abruptly, he turned and fled into the night, leaving his flame to disperse. There was nothing left but the smell of smoke and the feeling of confusion.

I ran home after that, my mind reeling. What just happened? Where did that guy come from, and did he do actual _magic_? It had to be an illusion, or a prank or…or something! Stuff like that only happened in the movies, right?

When I reached the house, I ducked quickly inside and shut the door, locking it behind me. "I was wondering when you would get back," said my sister, emerging from the kitchen wearing an apron and sporting a pair of tongs. Her expression changed when she saw my face. "What happened?"

I was at a loss for words, my mind going everywhere and nowhere all at once. At the last second, I decided that I couldn't tell her; it wasn't something a sane, rational person would believe, let alone talk about. "It was…It was nothing," I answered breathlessly. Before she could question me further, I took off upstairs, shouting some excuse about homework I didn't get to finish. Once up there, I threw myself on my bed and buried my face in my pillow. So many weird things were happening today, I was having trouble processing it all. Fires, voices in my head, strange men trying to kill me _with_ balls of floating flame. Why was this all happening now, when I had my life set out before me? A nice, normal life as a doctor, living in a nice house with a family and a dog.

 _Everything happens for a reason._

And the voice in my head had to come in right at that moment too. Perfect! More weirdness! _Please leave me alone; I don't want to end up spending the rest of my life in the insane asylum!_

I expected the voice to just go away like it did before, but to my dismay, it didn't. _There's something you need to see._

Before I could ask what it meant by that, I found myself drifting into a deep sleep, though I was far from being tired. And that's when the dream started.

 _I was in the air, looking at the world spread out before me from high in the night sky. Though I was always afraid of heights, I knew this was a dream and I didn't need to worry. But I was curious._

" _What is this? Why am I here?" I asked to no one in particular. But someone answered._

" _There's something you need to see," said the voice that was always in my head. Suddenly, the world got really close, really fast. I gasped in shock as I was suddenly gliding along the ground in a part of the country I didn't recognize. I couldn't control my actions at all, so I just went with whatever mysterious current was guiding me along._

 _Soon enough I stopped at an old, decrepit looking cabin on the edge of a grove of trees; I could hear voices coming from inside, a number of them. In another instant, I was inside the small building and could see everything. There were five or so guys surrounding a small table with a lamp set up in the center. Laying across the table was a scroll so ancient that the parchment seemed to be crumpling and the writing was mostly faded. The men around me were varied in looks, but one in particular stood out; he was a large man with thick, jet black hair and dark, narrow eyes. He stood at the head of the room and his very presence gave off the air of someone in charge._

" _gentlemen!" he called to the room, a grin highlighting his face. He had a booming deep voice that could probably be heard a mile away. All the chatter in the room died away in a second, earning a satisfied smile from the brawny man. "The time is coming, my friends. Our time." He walked around the small table as he spoke and the group seemed to hang on to his every word. He stopped when he reached the scroll, caressing it with loving care. "We've waited years to master this, carefully planning, recruiting, setting up our pieces in every corner of the world we could reach. It's time to act."_

 _Without warning, he turned on his heel in a blur of motion and kicked out, a surge of flames shooting from his foot towards the opposite wall. The few men standing there ducked quickly out of the way, but then they were all whooping and laughing. Though the move was unexpected, they weren't surprised that he could do it. While I, on the other hand was shocked; it was only the second time I'd seen that happen, and I couldn't seem to grasp that it was real._

 _The leader smirked, seeming satisfied with himself, and all too aware of his power over these people. Already, I didn't like him._

" _Fire bending," he said, turning back to the table and placing his hands on either side of the scroll. "Once an art lost in time, we have managed to revive it, and we will use it to show the world what we're capable of." He turned back to his men. "We'll tear down the rules and build a new world of our own, where all rules are made by us. And you know what?" He paused dramatically, then flung his arms wide as if to embrace the room. "There won't be any rules!"_

 _The small room seemed to explode with cheers and the men there started chanting their leader's name._

" _Kaito, Kaito, Kaito!" I felt a dawning sense of horror. These men were anarchists! And not only that, they all knew about this weird magic that no one with those kind of intentions should have access to._

I opened my eyes with a jolt to find myself in my own bed again, never having left the house. My head throbbed again and my brows were soaked with sweat. I sat up, not believing what I'd just seen, though I knew somehow that it wasn't just a mere dream. It scared the crap out of me, but what could I do?

 _You can fight._ Said the voice in my head determinedly. I furrowed my brows. _Against psychotic people who can create fire out of thin air? I don't think so._

The voice took so long to answer, that I didn't think it would, but then it did. _You will see, Camilla, you will see._

"Whatever," I answered, rolling my eyes and laying down. I felt so exhausted, that I gladly let sleep overwhelm me…

And that's when things got _really_ weird.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Please comment below! :D_


End file.
